


To Kyungsoo, With Love

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Chinguline (EXO), Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Takostation round 3 For prompt #128Park Chanyeol's journey to Do Kyungsoo's heart is filled with music.





	To Kyungsoo, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> To Tako Mods: You guys are a bunch of awesome people! Thank you for making this fest a success!  
> To OP: Thank you for the beautiful prompt! I hope I'll meet your expectation!  
> To J: Thank you my bubu for giving me support to finish this!  
> To you, my dear reader: I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!  
> To myself: Bih, you just ended your writer's block after almost a year! Go eat a cookie!
> 
> Warning: This is unbeta-d. Therefore, please be prepared for any errors here and there.

If you ask Park Chanyeol – 25 years old, full-time waiter and manager-in-the-making of his father’s Good World Cafe, part-time just-for-fun musician and composer – which asset of his that he most confident of, he will answer:

 

“My voice.”

 

He admits his soft baby face doesn’t fit his deep voice. It doesn’t bother him anymore when he meets someone new for the first time and the person looked shocked when he or she heard his voice.

 

He remembered he went to meet a mini gathering of his middle school friends during summer, a few days before high school began. He wanted to join them hanging out around the park or football field before but his mother wanted him to stay in Viva Polo, helping her to wash the dishes, making him stuck in the restaurant for the rest of the summer. It was during the hustle and bustle in the restaurant when Chanyeol realized he has hit puberty. His voice became deeper and he became so, so tall. During the early summer days, he was very sure he still met his mother’s eyes from the same level. He never realized how tall he became until his mother tearfully exclaimed:

 

“My baby has grown so fast.”

 

During the gathering day, Chanyeol was so excited to meet his friends, wanting to show off his body length (and weight), and husky voice. He recalled how the boys high-fived him when they saw how different Chanyeol looks and how the girls gaped at him, scanning him from head to toe.

 

That day, the tall 15-years-old went home with a few phone numbers shyly passed to him.

 

A few weeks into freshman year, he decided to ditch his weird hobby of keeping weird animals as pets (to be honest, he was still hurt his ferret – Ddori – left him) to learn music. Thanks to a strong musical influence from School of Rock he watched, probably every single day since he got the DVD, he asked his mum if he can learn to learn music.

 

That’s when his father began to bring him more often to Good World Cafe. He was not sure his new cafe is suitable for someone as young as Chanyeol since he serves alcohol and people around his age usually come to the cafe to unwind after working hours. He didn’t want Chanyeol to see anything like that in such age. But when he saw how eager Chanyeol plucked the guitar and banged the drums (like how Dewey Finn, Zach Mooneyham, and Freddy Jones did in the movie), he might make an exception for his son.

 

Even though Chanyeol only spent an hour in the cafe after school, he learned to play those instruments quickly. He randomly plucked any notes and kept the sound inside his memory. He felt proud of himself for enable to play by ear. His parents can save their money too as they don’t need to send him to any music school.

 

For his 16th birthday, he received his first guitar as a gift from his parents.

 

With the precious guitar he called Mathilda, he began to learn to compose music and write lyrics. His first few compositions were full of random things; his father’s black coffee, his mother’s delicious spaghetti, his sister’s annoying bathroom hogging habit, his neighbour’s cute cat, Ddori’s cute habit, Ddori’s leaving him, and Ddori’s smell. If he looked again at his old compositions, he might fling himself off the window but he has to admit; those songs made him learn more.

 

From random stuff, he began to venture more into music composition. 2009 was the raising year for boy bands. He listened to a lot of songs from foreign rock bands. Radiohead, Muse, Panic! At The Disco, The Fray, Daughtry, Simple Plan, Green Day, and others filled up his teenager life. His English did get better after he started to listen to them as he likes to sing along. Although he’s not fluent, at least he did speak better English than three-quarter of the student body. Even his English teacher acknowledged the fact even though she gave him stink eyes when he told her listening to music helped him to learn the language better than writing his English essay homework.

 

In the same year, he began to experience stupid teenage love. He started to dedicate his precious mushy and full of cheese lyrics to the girls he interested in. He will take one glance at the girl he likes and began to write lyrics about how pretty she is, how sweet she smells, and all those cheesy gooey stuff that could make a girl smile or barf. Most of the time, he will keep the lyrics to himself. Even his close friends didn’t have the chance to look at the lyrics which he securely hid in his composition book.

 

Too bad the experience was cut short due to an embarrassing moment during Valentine 2010.

 

He had this huge crush on a girl in his year who he, surprisingly, didn’t notice until his senior year. He spent a few sleepless nights to make it perfect. He even tried to serenade the song to his mother and sister, without saying he’s the one creating it or for whom he dedicated this song to. They actually loved it and asked for the original singer. He quickly said he heard the song from a street performer when he was hanging out with his friends at Myeondong. Thank God both of them didn’t press him more.

 

Long story short, he decided to sing the song for the girl during break time (blame High School Musical for thinking it’s a good idea to perform in the cafeteria in real life). Surprisingly, they all enjoyed his performance. He was delighted to see how the girl smiled at him the whole time he sang.

 

Alas, he heard his heart shattered to pieces as if it’s made of glass when the girl told this straight to his face;

 

“Your girlfriend must be lucky to have this as her Valentine’s gift. My boyfriend will never do this to me.”

 

Another bad news came to him when a bulky guy who he recognized as one of the top athletes of his school put his muscular arm around the girl and passed her a bouquet of fresh red roses. His soul went out of his body when the couple kissed in front of him.

 

That was the last time Chanyeol composed for someone.

 

Until the day he met one Do Kyungsoo.

 

***

 

The first time Chanyeol met Kyungsoo was during his junior year in Seoul National University.

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s cheeky and dramatic roommate from College of Music (COM), left his piano music sheets for his singing practice (Baekhyun is in a singing group of three) on his study desk. He frantically called for Chanyeol’s help. Fortunately, he was free at that time. He thought of just letting Baekhyun plays without the sheets (Chanyeol acknowledges Baekhyun’s piano skill is way better than his and he knows the latter has a very good memory even if he appears as Dumb-Dumb sometimes) at first. He spent his time a little too much on reading and doing his assignments the previous night. He deserved a good nap.

 

Then, he felt it’s a good thing to watch the choir practice. Ever since he started his university year as an SNU Business School student, he never really involves in any music-related activities except playing his guitar and singing in his father’s cafe. Therefore, he forwent his sleeping idea and immediately changed into his hoodie. He stuffed the music sheets into his messenger bag before bolting out of the room.

 

Thankfully, he managed to reach the choir room a few minutes before the practice started. He recognized the faces in the room (Jongdae, Baekhyun’s equally cheeky best friend; Joonmyeon, an angelic senior from SNU Opera School who is also the student body’s president). Baekhyun, who was talking to another student when Chanyeol arrived, sighed theatrically when he saw Chanyeol.

 

“There he is! My lifesaver! My guardian angel! I thank you, my angel! I’ll do anything legal for you, my dear roommate!” Baekhyun side-hugged Chanyeol.

“Please let go of me, you lunatic.” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun, half-heartedly of course.

“I’ll do anything for you, Chanyeol. Just name it.” Baekhyun seriously stated.

 

Before Chanyeol could ask anything from his roommate, his eyes landed curiously on the student Baekhyun talked to just now.

 

The male was as petite as Baekhyun, probably smaller with a narrow shoulder, yet he possesses a strong look and don’t-mess-with-me-if-you-wanna-stay-alive kinda aura. He owns possibly the hugest eyes Chanyeol has ever seen, with a rich white area and bright brown iris, cute button nose, and heart-shaped lips. His skin looks soft and milky.

 

Wow, Chanyeol thought in his mind.

 

Whoever this person is, he’s beautiful.

 

“Dude.” Baekhyun snapped Chanyeol from his ogling.

“Huh? What?” Chanyeol asked hazily without taking his eyes off the tiny person.

 

Baekhyun smirked, seeing his friend’s constant fond gaze over his choir-mate.

 

“Chanyeol, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this dumb Yoda over here is my roommate, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun introduced the two.

 

Chanyeol internally cooed at how Kyungsoo had to move his head up to look at him. His brown eyes became as big as saucers. His eyebrows went higher as his eyes getting bigger.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol cheerfully greeted the smaller.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo replied quietly.

 

Baekhyun laughed while pulling Kyungsoo closer to him by his shoulder.

 

“No offence, Chanyeol. This little one is a lot different than us. The words he used daily equal to the words I said in one minute.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo murmured before jabbing Baekhyun’s side with his elbow.

“Ah! And violent too. Don’t mess with him unless you want a bruising waist.” Baekhyun pouted before going to bother Joonmyeon.

 

Chanyeol just laughed at Baekhyun’s dramatic action. Well, he did finish his freshman and sophomore year as one of the top students in SNU Opera School. The department was sure lucky to have Baekhyun as their student. He looked at Kyungsoo again who currently trying to fan his reddening face, probably shy from the way Baekhyun described him.

 

Chanyeol missed hearing Kyungsoo’s voice though although he only spoke three words so far.

 

“Which department are you from?” Chanyeol decided to cut the silence between them.

“Same as Baekhyun. We’re classmates with Jongdae too.” Kyungsoo smiled before returning the question. “You?”

“I’m not from College of Music. I’m from Business School.”

 

Kyungsoo looked confused at Chanyeol’s answer. Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“What are you doing here then?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.

“Are non-COM students not allowed in here?”

“Of course not. All students interested in music are allowed to enter. I’m just curious.”

“Baekhyun left his music sheets in our room. And I–”

“Yeah, I know he left it.” Kyungsoo cut him. “He was so panicked he almost rolled on the floor with tears in his eyes. I kinda recorded it a little.”

 

A little devil too, Chanyeol thought in his mind. God, how can a small smirk look so adorable?

 

“You did not.” Chanyeol dramatically gasped.

“Well, he’s a pain in the ass sometimes. Let’s just say my phone contained an excellent blackmail material now.”

“God, tell me about it. Don’t make me start what he did with his boyfriend in our room. He really needs to learn how to lock the door if Sehun comes over.”

“He never locks the changing room’s door too. I still felt traumatised about the day I accidentally walked into them doing the unspeakable things!”

 

Chanyeol smiled like an idiot looking at a shivering Kyungsoo, who has probably had a bad memory recall.

 

“Anyway, you still haven’t answered me though. Why are you here?”

“I want to watch you guys practice? Is that a good answer?”

“Why?”

“I’m just curious. Besides, I miss having music in my daily life. Don’t get me wrong though. I love studying business. I enjoy every bit of it even if I have to read a lot. But I miss music. Listening to my Spotify playlist is not enough. I need a real music and I thought I could listen to it here.”

“I hope we won’t disappoint you then.” Kyungsoo smiled at him.

 

Chanyeol returned the smile given to him. He only knew Kyungsoo for approximately 10 minutes but he knew the smaller one won’t disappoint him. He wanted to talk more with Kyungsoo but he was cut off – again – by Joonmyeon this time. He said it was practice time but he’ll allow Chanyeol to say and watch them practice. Chanyeol wished them good luck before sitting down on the floor.

 

“Let’s start with ‘Bella Notte’, okay? Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae, ready?”

 

The three of them nodded to each other before signalling to Joonmyeon, telling they’re ready. The oldest counted ‘one, two, three’ and Baekhyun pressed the first piano key for the Lady and the Tramp soundtrack.

 

The first line was taken by Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was mesmerized by Kyungsoo’s voice. It reminded me of his favourite chocolate cake; so rich and soft. His talking voice is deep, contradicted by his singing voice. He found himself smiling while listening to the trio. Even if he’s good in singing and composing, he has 0% proper knowledge about pitch and all the technical side of music since he only plays by ear, but he knew they sounded good together.

 

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo who was singing beautifully. He was not being biased though. Baekhyun and Jongdae have great voices too. Their voices blended together like a perfect milkshake.

 

By the time they wrapped up the practice with ‘Miracles in December’, he knew he’s addicted to Kyungsoo’s voice.

 

***

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

Chanyeol stopped chewing his burger to stare at his roommate who was sitting in front of him at the table for two. After the practice ended, Baekhyun whined at him about being starving. Chanyeol, being an angel like he is, decided to drive both of them to McDonald's for a quick snack. He wanted to ask the rest of them – okay, he only wanted to ask Kyungsoo at first but he didn’t want to be rude – to join them but, to Chanyeol’s disappointment, they all needed to be somewhere else.

 

“What do you mean?”

“How did you do it?”

“Do what?” Chanyeol getting more annoyed.

“Making Kyungsoo uses more words than his normal quota.”

 

Chanyeol was confused with Baekhyun’s words.

 

“When I first met Kyungsoo, he only spoke less than 50 words to me.”

“Well, maybe you annoyed him,” Chanyeol muttered which made him gain a kick on the shin.

“Okay. Now tell me if Joonmyeon hyung is more annoying than me.”

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun as if the smaller was telling a joke.

 

“He’s an angel, dude. He may be too motherly sometimes but there is no way he’s more annoying than you.”

“Exactly my point!” He exclaimed, shocking a few occupants from neighbouring tables. “When I talked about this to Joonmyeon hyung, he told me Kyungsoo talked lesser to him.”

“Okay? And what is your exact point about me making Kyungsoo talk more?”

“I never see him talk and smile that much with anyone. He is so quiet. But he talked a lot just now with you. Since he used up his entire quota today, Jongdae and I worried we won’t hear Kyungsoo’s voice for the rest of the week and it’s only Wednesday.”

“You’re being too dramatic.”

“Am not!”

 

Chanyeol threw a few pieces of his fries to Baekhyun making the brunette shut his blabbering mouth and quietly ate his own burger.

 

***

 

It was during their fifth meeting when Chanyeol first sang in front of his friends (besides Baekhyun).

 

After their first meeting, Chanyeol went to the trio’s practice more often than before whenever he has free time. It’s not only because he wanted to meet Kyungsoo. Jongdae was fun to be around with. Although his presence kinda distracted both Jongdae and Baekhyun – they played around more than practising –, Joonmyeon didn’t have the heart to say no to him every time he came. At least, the trio could practice performing in front of an audience.

 

Chanyeol arrived at the room before Joonmyeon but the trio was warming up by singing to a few songs. They were jamming to Maroon 5’s Maps when Chanyeol felt the itch to sing along. To be honest, he’s been fidgeting since the first day he came to this room. He thought it was because of Kyungsoo. However, after he’s been a regular in this room, he was positive he missed being in an environment filled with music.

 

Since the practice hasn’t started, he decided to just join in. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were surprised with the new voice harmonising together with them but decided just keep on singing after giving thumbs up to Chanyeol.

 

“Wow. Dude, you’re good.” Jongdae cheerfully patted Chanyeol’s back.

“You have to listen to him playing his guitar!” Baekhyun suggested enthusiastically. “He’s really good!”

“Oh, I know you like music but I didn’t know you had music bone in you.” Kyungsoo looked impressed. “I like your voice.”

 

To be honest, Chanyeol is used to be praised by strangers. He always sings at Good World Cafe. Every time he ended a song, the cafe’s visitors will give loud claps and he heard a few praises from some occupied tables. But when Kyungsoo gave his opinion about his voice, he felt like he was being praised by Adam Levine himself. He wanted to do his weird victory dance but he fought the urge by grinning really wide.

 

“Bring your guitar next time. Let’s have a proper jamming session.”

 

The ‘next time’ came faster than he thought. The next day, he, who just reached the dorm after a two-hour class, he received a call from a toneless Baekhyun.

 

“I know you just finished your class. Just please come to the study room. Bring Mathilda too.” Baekhyun demanded.

 

Chanyeol was lost for a moment after Baekhyun hung up. Nevertheless, he changed from his baby blue formal shirt to his Supreme hoodie before heading out to the study room at their dormitory with Mathilda – his guitar – in his hands. He knows how Baekhyun will be when he talks with his rare flat voice and he turned out to be correct.

 

Apparently, the trio was stressing out from their German Art Songs class. They had German Diction classes during their first two years in COM (all Opera School students are required to take the classes) but it is still hard for them to understand the subject. Therefore, they thought it’s a good idea for them to release the stress with singing.

 

“Don’t you guys think you should sleeping or resting right now? You all looked too edgy to sing now.” Chanyeol stated as he putting down Mathilda to his side and sat down beside Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, but singing could make us remember why we are in this school in the first place.” Kyungsoo softly said to him.

“Sing us something, Yeol.” Baekhyun requested.

 

At first, Chanyeol thought of singing his favourite song, Creep by Radiohead. But then, his friends were already in their miserable mood after a bad class. Chanyeol decided to make them feel better. Finding a good one, he pulled his guitar towards him. Taking a deep breath, he strummed the first note of Maroon 5’s Sunday Morning.

 

After the first chorus finished, he was so into the song that he didn’t realise his friends were staring at him. Well, Jongdae was staring at Chanyeol in awe with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just looking at Chanyeol like a proud father. Chanyeol didn’t hear him saying ‘see, I told you he’s good’ to the other two who were totally starstruck.

 

When Chanyeol finished the song, Jongdae and Baekhyun clapped so hard their hands reddened the moment they stopped clapping. He himself felt like wanting to join the two. He felt so alive after not spending with music for so long.

 

“You are so good! I bet you’ll top the class if you’re in the Composition Department!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

 

Chanyeol never felt like his cheeks went pink so much since Yoora applied too much pink blusher on his face when she made him her model back when he was 16.

 

***

 

After their first jamming session, they started to make it as a regular activity. Chanyeol felt himself happier than before. Even his classmates noticed the changes in him. He smiles and hums to his favourite songs more than before. Chanyeol loves to spend time with the trio especially with Kyungsoo. Even though he played more with the other two, he paid attention to Kyungsoo too. The smallest didn’t talk a lot, so when he does, he felt like he needs to take note of every single thing Kyungsoo has said.

 

Their jamming session is usually when they had the same free time. Usually, it’s on Wednesday, Friday and the weekend. Most of the time, Chanyeol will go back to his shared room with Baekhyun to grab Mathilda while the other three go straight to their usual place straight from class.

 

That was why, on one quiet Friday, Chanyeol got confused when he was only greeted by Kyungsoo. He set down his guitar before sitting near to Kyungsoo.

 

“Where are they?”

“Our lecturer wanted to meet them for God-knows-what.”

“Why were you not involved? It’s not for class?”

“Dunno. I didn’t ask for details.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

 

Chanyeol just nodded at Kyungsoo’s short explanation about the other two’s absence. Not wanting to have a quiet moment with the other (Kyungsoo might hear his weird heartbeat), he pulled his guitar to his lap and strummed a random note. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused on him.

 

“We’re starting first?”

“Up to you. I’m just playing around. You might know by now that I don’t like to be quiet. Especially when Mathilda is with me.” Chanyeol flashed his million dollar smile.

“You’re still noisy without Mathilda.” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 

Chanyeol just laughed and continued to play. Listening to the guitar, Kyungsoo began to hum according to the beat. Slowly, the taller plucked his guitar to his favourite song.

 

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

 

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

 

Chanyeol immediately looked at Kyungsoo who sang together with him. He decided to let Kyungsoo sang the part because, boy, he sounded so good he felt bad to harmonise with him – though he thought their voices matched.

 

_I see my name in shining lights_

_Yeah, a different city every night oh right_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

 

“Why weren’t you singing?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

At that moment, Chanyeol played his guitar again with a fast beat, in tempo with Travie McCoy’s rap part. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘show off’ to a proud Chanyeol but it didn’t stop the smaller to move along with the beat.

 

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh right_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire_

 

When they finished the song, they looked at each other in awe. Chanyeol felt giddy when he remembered how his deep voice matched with Kyungsoo’s soft and mellow tone. The ‘oh ooh oh ooh’ part kept repeating in his head now.

 

“Wow. We sounded good together.” Chanyeol said in an impressed tone.

“I didn’t know you can rap.”

“There are a lot of things you didn’t know about me, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo just answered back with a punch on Chanyeol’s arm.

 

Well, they only knew each other less than three months which explained why they were not familiar with each other yet. They only meet during the trio’s practice and their jamming session. They never meet outside those two. Most of the time, he will hang out with Baekhyun. The other two were usually with their other activities.

 

“Wanna try something else?” Chanyeol asked excitedly.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. Chanyeol felt his heart fell at the heart-shaped lips and he fought the urge to pinch his squishy cheeks.

 

“Go on, Mr Guitar Man!”

 

They only managed to sing Goo Goo Doll’s ‘Iris’ and Carlos Santana’s ‘Maria Maria’ before the other two finally arrived. The rest of the session was filled with them singing to random songs and Jongdae and Baekhyun’s constant whines about how they slightly hating their lecturer but at the end of the day, in Chanyeol’s memory, there were only ‘Billionaire’, ‘Iris’, ‘Maria Maria’, and Do Kyungsoo.

 

***

 

As the semester reaching the final weeks, the entire campus was getting busier and everyone was getting into full speed. The library was packed with students doing the last minute preparation for their assignments. Even in the dormitories, the study rooms were always booked in advance for those who wanted to do their group assignments.

 

Since their usual room was used by other students, Chanyeol and the trio sadly needed to pause their jamming session. Chanyeol himself was busy with his assignments too. Even if Chanyeol was already done with his part for his group assignments, his group mates haven’t reached 50% of their parts. Therefore, Chanyeol, although reluctantly, has to help them to enable them to submit the reports on time. He kinda disappointed with them for delaying their assignments and ended up dragging him to burn the midnight oil.

 

Things were the same level of bad with his three friends. It’s almost the showcase season, therefore most of the practice rooms were occupied by fellow students. They were pissed off when they didn’t get the chance to use it all since the others were using it for ages even during the ungodly hours.

 

When Baekhyun fussed about this when he came back to their dorm, Chanyeol sympathised his friends. It’s harder for them since they need a proper place to practice. They can’t just belt out their vocal chords in dormitories or any open spaces. People around them were stressed enough with the matters in their hands. They didn’t need to hear a bunch of vocal music students practice their repertoire too. Auditoriums and outdoor theatre were no easy access either. Chanyeol felt bad for not being able to help them. When he said that, Baekhyun just brushed it off, saying they can find a place to practice.

 

Later that night, after an hour call with his mother (filled with his whines about his studies, feeling hungry 24/7, and his mother babying him telling him how she pitied her miserable son which ended with her nagging to him to take of himself and study well), a fact just sunk into him.

 

“Hey. How about you guys practice at my dad’s cafe?”

 

Chanyeol suggested that to them during breakfast one day as soon as he sat down beside Kyungsoo. He’s been joining the three for breakfast since they hung out more now.

 

“Your dad’s cafe? Where?” Jongdae asked with interest.

“Yangpyeong-ro.”

“Is your dad okay with this though? I don’t want to burden him.”

“I told him about what’s happening around the campus and he’s totally cool about it. Besides, I told him you guys are great singers. He would love to help any youngsters who love music since he’s a music lover himself.”

 

The three glanced at each other, probably trying to consider his idea. They only have two weeks before the final show and they desperately need a place to practice.

 

“You can come on free days or weekend. Plus, I have a car. I can give you a ride. It’s only 20 minutes from here. I’m done with my assignments anyway. So I don’t have to be on the campus for anything.” Chanyeol offered.

 

After a few minutes of a telepathic meeting between the three, they agreed to Chanyeol’s suggestion. He felt delighted to help his friends.

 

On Saturday evening around 7.30pm, they all huddled inside Chanyeol’s car and went to Good World Cafe. His parents – his mother left her own Italian restaurant in the hands of the manager –warmly greeted them from the cashier counter. The trio shyly accepted Chanyeol’s parents’ hugs. Mrs Park acted motherly to them, ushering them to a table nearest to the stage.

 

They looked around the beautifully-decorated cafe in awe. There were a few framed photos of well-known Korean celebrities and variety music-related posters on the wall. Signed guitars and trumpets were hung beside them. There was a simple stage filled with various instruments such as acoustic and electric guitars, keyboard, and various set of percussion. The most interesting part of the cafe was the colourful graffiti on the wall behind the stage.

 

“It brings out the chill concept of the cafe, don’t you think so?” Mr Park asked their opinion. “A friend of mine created this and we all help to colour them.”

 

After they ate a few Western dishes specially prepared for them by Chanyeol’s mother, they relaxed for an hour before they prepare for their vocal practice. By the time they wanted to start, the cafe began to be filled with visitors.

 

“Dude, are we really going to do this? I suddenly can’t breathe well.” Baekhyun nervously looked around.

“Who are you and what had you done to my oh-so-confident roommate?” Chanyeol teased him. “Really, guys. You guys will do great. Think this as a practice for the showcase too.”

“You just doubled our jitters, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo pouted.

 

Chanyeol just ruffled the doe-eyed boy’s hair to make his heartbeat normal again after seeing the pretty pout of Do Kyungsoo. He went back to their table after hyping them with pats on their back. He saw them playing rock-paper-scissors a few times before Baekhyun and Jongdae whooped and high-fived each other and a soulless Kyungsoo who sadly lost the game went to the stage to begin his performance.

 

“Hello.” Kyungsoo started without looking at the audience. “My name is Kyungsoo. I’ll be singing tonight. I hope you guys will enjoy this. Here’s my first song. ‘Everybody’, by Anthony Hamilton.”

 

Before they arrived, Chanyeol actually prayed that the crowd tonight will be enjoying the live music by actual vocal music students. Not only it will help his friends to build up the confidence, this will attract more visitors to his father’s cafe. He really loves to see his friends performing for others.

 

When Kyungsoo started the first line, everyone stopped everything they were doing (having their meal and talking to each other) including the staff. The song is soulful with a touch of reggae and Kyungsoo’s soft voice matched with the music. Chanyeol saw a few heads bobbing along with the music including his own. He laughed like a happy clapping seal when he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae did a weird dance during the chorus part. He felt proud of Kyungsoo when he saw the crowd enjoyed his performance. When Kyungsoo ended his performance, Chanyeol joined in with the crowd to give Kyungsoo a thunderous applause. He fought the urge to squish a shy Kyungsoo into a tight hug.

 

After Kyungsoo’s performance, they all – including Chanyeol, after Kyungsoo gave him the puppy eyes – took turns to perform. They even performed as a duet, trio, and group. Chanyeol was so happy he could do five things he loved in one night; spending time doing music, helping his friends, having fun with his friends, making his parents happy, and eating the delicious food he missed so much from his dad’s cafe.

 

Business was running excellently for his father as well. Everybody enjoyed the performances and they all asked if the boys will be regular performers in the cafe. He even offered them payment if they perform every weekend. The trio politely declined, telling him they will be delighted to sing for free if they can come to the cafe and practice for their showcase. Mr Park felt bad for letting them sing free of charge, but he still agreed only after they promised to have dinner every time they come.

 

The night ended around midnight with the crowd giving a standing ovation to Baekhyun and Jongdae who sang ‘Really I Don’t Know’ by Wang So-yeon. They went home with springs on their feet, feeling the adrenaline after performing a lot of songs including the trio’s song for the showcase, ‘It’s Still A Dark Night’ by Jeon Young-Rok. The trio thanked their taller friend non-stop for the generous help.

 

Even after the showcase ended successfully two weeks later, they still visited the cafe if they miss Chanyeol’s parents and performing in front of the crowd.

 

***

 

Time flies really fast when you spent it being busy with everything you have in your hand. Chanyeol agrees with that. He was so busy managing his time in between his studies and having an actual life as a young adult with his family and friends. Being that busy made him didn’t realise how he actually has survived his cruel degree years and almost graduated.

 

He needed to thank Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo for that. Since they met two years ago, they helped him a lot. Not only they made him happier, they were also part of the reason he actively involved in music again. Now, they were in their final semester in their final year, a few weeks away from graduation.

 

“So, when are you going to stop us from being the other wheels whenever we hang out together?”

 

Jongdae cheekily asked Chanyeol one chilly Thursday night. He came to his and Baekhyun’s dorm to monitor his and Baekhyun’s duet stage during the practice session in Good World Cafe last Monday night and fix it before their actual final showcase this Saturday. When Chanyeol turned from his laptop screen to his two friends who were sitting on Baekhyun’s bed, he noticed they already looked at him with a smug face.

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked hazily as he didn’t catch Jongdae’s drift.

“Don’t ‘what’ us, you bastard.” Baekhyun playfully threw his pillow to Chanyeol. “You know damn well about what he’s talking about.”

 

Chanyeol immediately looked up to the ceiling as if the immobile structure could actually help him answer the question in his head. He really didn’t know what these two are talking about. When he looked back at his friends with the same puzzled look, those two slapped their foreheads and stared at him judgingly with their half-lidded eyes.

 

“When are you going to tell Kyungsoo you’re having a cheesy but hard puppy crush on him since junior year?” Baekhyun asked again.

 

It took him 1.2 seconds before Baekhyun’s question sunk into his head.

“Why on Earth you both think I have that feeling to Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked with a high-pitched voice.

“You literally have hearts in your eyes whenever you see Kyungsoo and when Kyungsoo sings, you ogled him from the beginning to the end and your eyes shine so bright like a diamond, Rihanna literally cried.” Jongdae pointed out.

“Jesus Christ. I never look at him like that okay? And I don’t have any crush on him too.” The two looked like they wanted to prove their points again but he decided to cut it off before Baekhyun could open his mouth. “End of story.”

 

He turned his focus back to whatever he was working on his laptop before Jongdae started to spit out nonsense about his nonexistence crush on Kyungsoo.

 

It’s not like he’s having a panic closet gay moment when Baekhyun said he has a crush on Kyungsoo. He knew he’s romantically and sexually attracted to guys as well during freshman year and his family and friends knew about it and accepted his preference. The first guy he attracted to was Kris Wu, a senior from his faculty. Unfortunately, the guy already has a boyfriend, a junior from Education faculty. His next crush was Oh Sehun, a first-year student he met during the orientation week (Chanyeol was part of the welcoming party). He just started his second year at that time. Too bad the blonde guy from Department of Communication has it bad for Baekhyun. After that, he rarely tried to develop any feelings for anyone. He’s not someone who fancies hook-ups or one night stand either since he hates it when someone plays with his feelings, therefore, he doesn’t want to do it to others too.

 

Among the trio, he admitted he was closer to Kyungsoo compared to Baekhyun even though the latter is his roommate since freshman year. He and the doe-eyed boy have a lot in common including preference in music and movies. Their voices matched each other like how Baekhyun and Jongdae’s voices suited each other. If he wanted to whine or rant about anything or just talk, he preferred to go to Kyungsoo because he will listen and only interrupt if needed. Kyungsoo is quiet but Chanyeol found it comforting instead of awkward. He has two other loud friends if he wanted to be loud.

 

What made him more comfortable with Kyungsoo is that the smaller found him a pleasant friend as well. He was a reserved person when Chanyeol met him the first time two years ago. He recalled how Baekhyun told him he was impressed that Chanyeol could make an actual and long conversation with Kyungsoo. He never asked Kyungsoo why he warmed up so quickly to him though. He just accepted the warmth with open arms.

 

Chanyeol also was the one Kyungsoo opened up to about having anxiety problems.

 

It was during before one of the end-of-term showcases, a few months after they get to know each other. They were having their usual jamming session. Chanyeol realised how Kyungsoo was quieter than he usually does. Baekhyun whispered the smaller will always be like that a few days before a big stage. Most of the time, he and Jongdae just leave him alone and won’t disturb him. Chanyeol couldn’t help but worry about Kyungsoo. However, he just kept his eyes on Kyungsoo without disturbing him.

 

When they ended their weekly jamming session, Baekhyun and Jongdae headed out to have some late night snack outside their campus. Chanyeol didn’t follow them since he was still full from the dinner before. When he was starting to walk back to their dorm, he saw Kyungsoo walked towards the bus stop. Feeling curious, he followed the smaller.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol greeted him when he arrived at the bus stop.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo looked surprised. “Hey, Chanyeol.”

“Where are you heading to this late?” Chanyeol asked.

 

At first, Kyungsoo looked hesitated to answer Chanyeol’s question. The taller felt like he bothered Kyungsoo or something. Maybe he was going out on a date. Not that he felt jealous or anything but he felt uneasy. He muttered his apology before turning away towards the dorm.

 

“I want to go to your dad’s cafe.”

 

Chanyeol felt he turned back so fast his mind felt woozy for a few seconds.

 

“My dad’s cafe? This late?” Chanyeol asked again.

“Yeah...” Kyungsoo quietly answered.

“Well... How are you going to get there?”

“Uber, I guess.”

 

Chanyeol looked at him unbelievably. He has a class tomorrow at 9 am but he felt worried to let Kyungsoo goes to the cafe alone. His parents will be there but still. He didn’t even know if he can sleep soundly later knowing Kyungsoo is out there alone.

 

“Have you called them?”

“No.”

“Don’t call them. I’ll drive you there.”

“You... You don’t have to, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol just flashed him a soft smile.

 

“I don’t have to, Kyungsoo, but I want to.”

 

The smile that Kyungsoo gave to him that night showed like he’s relieved or something. Chanyeol ruffled with Kyungsoo’s hair before telling him to follow him to the parking lot. He felt his face gone all hot red when he realised he unconsciously intertwined his fingers with Kyungsoo’s while they were walking. The ride to Good World Cafe was quiet except for Chanyeol’s gentle humming to the songs played from the radio.

 

When they entered the cafe, Mrs Park greeted them – well, only Kyungsoo, to Chanyeol’s despair – with warm hugs. Kyungsoo just laughed when he said his position as his mother’s baby boy is threatened whenever his parents meet his friends. Chanyeol’s mother ushered them towards their usual table before disappeared in the kitchen, probably whipping up a quick snack for her two favourite boys.

 

The cafe was slightly packed for this hour. A few tables were filled with groups of men and women, probably having a drink after a long meeting. A visitor was singing some R&B songs at the stage. When he asked, Kyungsoo said he’s not up to any singing for tonight, saying he’s still tired from their jamming session earlier. Chanyeol just nodded and enjoyed the performance.

 

“There’s something in this cafe calms me.”

 

Chanyeol stopped munching his BBQ chicken sandwich (he’s full but he will never say no to his mother’s cooking) and looked up from his plate. Kyungsoo was still staring at the performer without touching his food.

 

“Meaning?” Chanyeol asked.

“You know, I have a very bad panic attack whenever I’m about to sing on stage.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes turned as wide as the saucers in his dad’s cafe. He never expected Kyungsoo to be someone who has stage fright. He usually looked very calm and confident whenever he sings here.

 

“I know I don’t look like I will have one when I sing here,” Kyungsoo said. “Like I said, this place is different. It feels like home. I’m not afraid to be here.”

 

Chanyeol just listened quietly, giving Kyungsoo all the time and space he wants to talk about his personal issue. However, he couldn’t deny that he felt like he swallowing sands instead of his mother’s cooking.

 

“I will be very quiet a few days before a big performance. Not because I want to rest my voice. But I feel afraid. I am battling with myself inside. Whenever I feel like I will perform well, there will be a voice inside me saying I will ruin it. Sometimes I go to bed in tears because I was so, so afraid. Sometimes there will be nightmares. People will throw rotten eggs to me. I will sing off tune. I will clown myself. Just... Everything will be bad.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know how the confidence came, but he immediately held Kyungsoo’s shivering hands. He felt relieved when Kyungsoo stopped shaking then.

 

“It’s different here, you know. I felt confident. Remember the first night we performed here? I wanted to hit Baekhyun and Jongdae for making me sing first even though I lost the game but once I sat on the chair there, I feel at ease. Like, there’s only me there. And now, the attacks rarely came. I no longer have to cry inside the abandoned toilet in my faculty before the big performance. I only need to imagine myself in Good World, breathe, and sing.”

 

Chanyeol made a mental note to tell this to his father. His old man will feel over the moon to know this. He even mentally patted himself on the head for inviting them to practise their singing here. At least, it helped Kyungsoo with his anxiety.

 

The R&B singer has ended his performance. They both stopped their talking and munching to clap for the man. Before his father played the music from the laptop to fill the cafe with music, Chanyeol got up from his seat and ran towards the stage.

 

“Hello, everyone! It’s me again! I’m Chanyeol!”

 

The regulars whooped happily knowing they will get a great performance from the son of the cafe’s owner.

 

“The song I’ll be singing tonight will be dedicated to my friend over there–” He pointed to Kyungsoo, who immediately covered his face shyly. “–who will have his big performance this weekend. So let’s all wish my friend the best of luck! Enjoy!”

 

The first note of ‘Be Here Now’ by Ray Lamontagne echoed throughout the cafe. Everybody stopped eating and focused on the singer on the stage. Feeling the song absorbed to his mind and soul, he closed his eyes before he started singing.

 

_Don’t let your mind get weary and confused_

_Your will be still, don’t try_

_Don’t let your heart get heavy child_

_Inside you there’s a strength that lies_

 

When he opened his eyes, the only things he saw were the mic, his keyboard, and Kyungsoo, with his beautiful heart-shaped lips.

 

As he ended his singing with a soft ‘be here now’, he saw Kyungsoo was in the arms of his mother. He smiled at the sight. When Kyungsoo realised Chanyeol was staring at him, he mouthed ‘thank you’. He was walking back towards the table when Kyungsoo suddenly stood up and walked to the stage. Chanyeol looked quizzically to his mother who just shrugged with an expression mirrored his.

 

“Hi! I’m Kyungsoo! I wanted to thank Chanyeol for bringing me here and please pray for me and my friends for our performance this weekend!”

 

Everybody shouted and screamed enthusiastically to Kyungsoo making the smaller giggled happily with the response he got. Chanyeol looked at him clicking the remote, probably trying to find a good song from the karaoke machine. He was about to continue eating his sandwich but when he heard the first beat, he turned to stage immediately.

 

_Naega jeil jal naga (I am the best)_

_Naega jeil jal naga (I am the best)_

_Naega jeil jal naga (I am the best)_

_Naega jeil jal naga (I am the best)_

_Je je jeil jal naga! (Th-th-the best)_

 

“Beat!” Kyungsoo screamed.

 

All of them sang ‘bam ratatata tatatatata’ with him including Chanyeol. The taller, again, immediately abandoned his food and skipped towards the stage to join his friend singing the legendary anthem by 2NE1.

 

“That was awesome!”

 

Kyungsoo squealed when they got into Chanyeol’s car. His mother told him to just wait for them to close the cafe and go home with them but Chanyeol refused to, saying it will be a hassle to drive back to SNU through the morning traffic tomorrow. After promising they will be visiting again with their other two friends after the big stage this weekend, his parents let them go back to campus.

 

“It is. I was shocked at first. But seeing you enjoying yourself on the stage made me happy.”

“I had so much fun!”

“I’m glad you do.” Chanyeol smiled at him.

 

Again, they had a quiet drive. Chanyeol felt giddy when he saw Kyungsoo keep on smiling and humming happily from the corner of his eyes. He definitely looked better than during the jamming session just now. The cafe really did some miracles for his small friend.

 

When they arrived at the dormitory, they parted ways at the entrance (Kyungsoo’s room was at the first block and Chanyeol’s was at the third block). Chanyeol just went out of the shower when his phone pinged from his bed.

 

**unknown number**

hey. it’s kyungsoo. i got your number from jd. thanks for tonight. i really had fun. :)

_1.30am_

 

It just clicked to him that he never had Kyungsoo’s or Jongdae’s numbers. Maybe because he has Baekhyun to contact them, it never occurs to him to ask for the contact number from, at least, one of them.

 

**chanyeol**

np ^^ sleep well.

_1.31am_

 

**soo ^^**

i’m sorry for bothering you tonight though. u must b tired. you had a full day today right? i really am sorry.

_1.33am_

 

Chanyeol felt bothered when he saw Kyungsoo’s apology. He hates it when someone apologised to him when he or she doesn’t do anything wrong to him. That time, he thought of Kyungsoo and his anxiety. He immediately called Kyungsoo.

 

 _“Chanyeol?”_ Kyungsoo spoke as soon as he answered.

“Hey.”

 

They both went quiet for a moment. Chanyeol panicked a little when he heard a sob.

 

“Soo?”

 _“Yes?”_ Kyungsoo croaked.

“You know I’ll be there for you no matter what right?”

_“I don’t want to be a burden to you.”_

“Shhh.” Chanyeol felt like crying. “You will never be a burden to me. You know why?”

 

Kyungsoo stayed silent, giving him space to talk.

 

“I care about you. I don’t want to let anyone hurt you.”

 

Chanyeol heard a hiccup. He felt his heart clenched.

 

_“I’m sorry for telling you about this to you, Chanyeol. I shouldn’t bother you.”_

 

Chanyeol felt the sand in his throat again.

 

 _“I’m sorry...”_ He heard Kyungsoo apologised again.

“Kyungsoo.”

_“Yes, Yeol?”_

 

Chanyeol felt bittersweet. His heart was still sad at the fact that Kyungsoo still apologised to him but he felt happy to hear Kyungsoo called him ‘Yeol’.

 

“Promise me something, please.”

 _“What?”_ Kyungsoo asked with a small voice.

“Don’t apologise to me unless you really make a mistake.”

_“Are you mad I apologise too much? I’m sorry...”_

“Kyungsoo...”

 

Kyungsoo stayed silent again.

 

“Promise?”

_“I promise.”_

 

Chanyeol smiled even though Kyungsoo didn’t see him. He hugged his pillow with a happy face.

 

“Good. Thank you.”

_“No. Thank you.”_

“Anything for you, Soo.”

 

They fell into comfortable silence again. Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo’s little sob again.

 

“Hey.”

_“Hm?”_

“Can I sing for you?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t hear Kyungsoo’s answer.

 

“Soo?”

_“Huh? Yeah?”_

“Nothing.” Chanyeol said quietly.

 

Then, he heard Kyungsoo muttered something but it wasn’t clear. Chanyeol asked him to repeat what he said.

 

 _“I said yes.”_ Kyungsoo said, with a slightly shy voice. _“Yes, you can sing for me.”_

“Okay.”

 

He asked Kyungsoo to wait after activating loudspeaker. He reached for Mathilda from his bedside. He strummed the guitar to test the water before plucking the right note for the song he wants to sing.

 

_Seoreoun mameul mot igyeo (I can’t overcome the sadness in my heart)_

_Jam mot deuldeon eodun bameul ddo gyeondigo (Another one of my sleepless nights, I endure it once more)_

_Nae jeolmanggwan sanggwaneobsi (I really don’t mind the sadness)_

_Musimhagedo achiemeun nal kkaeune (It absentmindedly wakes me up again in the morning)_

 

As he sang, he heard Kyungsoo’s sobs began to reduce. He’s glad he can help to make Kyungsoo feel better. He was the one trying to stop his tears that were threatening to fall though. He wished he could sing and hug Kyungsoo to sleep instead of singing through the phone. He silently thank God for making Baekhyun went out with Jongdae. It’s not that singing for Kyungsoo is embarrassing. He’s just a little shy for shedding tears for the smaller.

 

Meeting Kyungsoo with the beautiful and radiant smile of his during breakfast the next day made every tear drop last night worth it.

 

He swore he was scared to recall the memories but it made him want to protect and take care of the smaller more. It hurts to see him getting hurt and Chanyeol swears he will never let anything or anyone hurt Kyungsoo or they will face Chanyeol’s wrath.

 

A ring from his phone cut his memory lane and brought him back to reality. He eyed his phone and saw ‘soo ^^’ flashed on the screen. Ignoring his two friends’ sharp eyes, he picked it up.

 

“Hey Soo.”

_“Hey.”_

“You okay?”

 _“I am. Just...can’t sleep.”_ Chanyeol can see Kyungsoo’s pout. _“What are you doing?”_

“Nothing in particular. Most of my assignments are done and I don’t know what to do. Maybe Netflix and chill.”

_“Oh. I’m sorry for disturbing.”_

“Now, now. What did we agree on about apologising?”

_“Don’t apologise unless I really did a mistake.”_

“Aw you’re right. Let me virtually pat your head. Aigoo, good job, Kyungsoo-yah.”

_“Ugh, I hate you.”_

 

Chanyeol just laughed. He continued to talk with Kyungsoo (78% Chanyeol talked, 20% Kyungsoo listened, 2% Kyungsoo talked). He saw Baekhyun and Jongdae pretended to talk on the phone, annoyingly imitating him and Kyungsoo but he just ignored it. When he heard Kyungsoo tried to muffle his yawn, he chuckled.

 

“Go to sleep, Soo. You must be tired.”

_“I told you. I can’t sleep.”_

“And you decided to make me save you from your misery.”

_“Shut up.”_

“Want me to sing you a lullaby?”

 

There was a minute of silence before Chanyeol could hear a hum from the other side of the line. He mentally counted the beat before began to serenade Kyungsoo with Justin Bieber’s ‘Be Alright’.

 

_You know that I care for you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_I promise I will stay right here, yeah_

 

When he ended the call, he turned towards the other two occupants of this room to find Baekhyun and Jongdae giving him what they called ‘The Look’.

 

“Aw you’re waiting for his call?” Baekhyun teased him.

“And you love him, huh?” Jongdae joined in.

“I’m just singing what Justin sings okay? I just want to tell him it’s going to be alright.”

 

His two friends rolled their eyes. Chanyeol really had a hard time fighting the urge to slap the souls out of the two.

 

“We’ve been roommates since freshmen and Kyungsoo was the only person you sang to most of the time.”

“I felt like my singing helped him to feel better okay? I’ll do anything to make the people I love and care about not to feel miserable again.”

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

 

“I don’t feel good now. Sing for me then.” Baekhyun requested.

“Go to your boyfriend.” Chanyeol rejected the request immediately.

“I don’t have one and I don’t feel good too. Sing for me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I’m your friend. Don’t you care about me?” Jongdae pouted.

“I do.”

“So why can’t you sing for me?”

“I don’t sing for anyone. I only sing for Kyungsoo.”

“What makes Kyungsoo so different from me? He’s your friend too.”

“He’s not just a friend!” Chanyeol snapped. “I care about him a lot! I want to protect him with my life okay? I don’t want to leave him alone! He’s important to me! You both are important to me too! I’m not comparing you three okay? But Kyungsoo’s different. I want to always be with him. I know I’m crossing the line here. Friends don’t do this to each other, I know. I want him to know I always see him not only as a friend. I want him to know that he’s always more than just a friend to me because I–”

 

That’s when it sunk into his head.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Shit. I’m in love with Do Kyungsoo.”

“And you insisted you don’t have any feelings for him.”

“Shut the fuck up, you bastards.”

 

***

 

To Baekhyun and Jongdae’s disappointment, Chanyeol never confesses to Kyungsoo about his real feelings even after they all graduated. Baekhyun and Jongdae told him to confess after their final showcase but Chanyeol just rejected the idea. When they came back to SNU for the graduation ceremony, both of them tried to pursue Chanyeol to confess but, again, Chanyeol refused to do so, saying Kyungsoo already bothered by applying for vocal coach position in entertainment agencies and music school and he didn’t want to add the burden. The duo (plus Sehun) wanted to smack the sense out of Chanyeol’s head for him to make a move but they didn’t have the heart to do so for the time being.

 

This is because, currently, one Do Kyungsoo met someone else at the entertainment agency he currently worked at as a vocal coach and he’s heads over heels to the agency’s dance instructor, Kim Jongin.

 

Chanyeol clearly remembered the day Kyungsoo came to his dad’s cafe (they all still hang out at the cafe whenever they have free time since Chanyeol already began his training as a manager there) with a weird smile in his face. He recalled how Kyungsoo’s eyes literally have hearts when Baekhyun asked who this Jongin person is. He felt grateful that Kyungsoo doesn’t own a powerful hearing or the smaller will hear his fragile heart crashed into a million pieces as if he smashed it with Mathilda. When Kyungsoo went home, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongdae felt pity to see him conquering the microphone by himself, singing his bleeding heart out with all the ballads he could think of including One Direction’s ‘Story of My Life’ and Im Sejun’s ‘Don’t Go Today’.

 

Chanyeol felt guilty for pushing Kyungsoo away since he heard Jongin sort of flirting with Kyungsoo back. He rarely contacted the smaller, opting to focus on managing the cafe. Whenever the smaller came to the cafe, his father has to make all sorts of excuses to save Chanyeol. His dad told him how sad Kyungsoo looked ever since they didn’t talk to each other. He just shrugged, telling his father Kyungsoo has Jongin now and he’s seemed to be happier without Chanyeol in the picture. It’s unfair for Chanyeol to treat Kyungsoo like that, but that’s how Chanyeol wanted to nurse his broken heart. Therefore, nobody tried to tell Chanyeol to talk to Kyungsoo again. Chanyeol thought, with that kind of treatment, Kyungsoo will give up contacting him eventually.

 

That’s why Chanyeol felt puzzled when he received a message from the smaller one Friday night, three months after they stopped talking to each other.

 

**soo ^^**

hey

remember me?

_10.30pm_

 

**chanyeol**

of course soo :)

_10.31pm_

 

**soo ^^**

can we meet?

please?

_10.34pm_

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to at first but his mind and heart screamed at him, telling him to meet Kyungsoo. Maybe it’s an important matter. Chanyeol refused to think of wedding invitation when he closed the cafe. When he arrived at the location Kyungsoo gave to him just now, it was the cafe they frequently went to (other than Good World Cafe) during their years at SNU. He almost forgot how they will spend their time talking in the coffee shop after spending their day roaming around Myeondong Street.

 

It was not hard to find Kyungsoo when the cafe barely has customers since it’s almost midnight. He was expecting a smiling Kyungsoo to greet him but, alas, he saw Kyungsoo’s reddening and puffy eyes, as if he spent his day crying. He forgot all the sadness he felt and embraced Kyungsoo into a warm hug.

 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He whispered to Kyungsoo. “I’m here.”

 

It appeared that Kyungsoo’s feelings for Jongin were being played by the latter. Kyungsoo, who was badly hiccupping the whole time he was telling Chanyeol the story, told him Jongin just flirted with him for fun. The other staff from Kyungsoo’s department did try to tell him about Jongin but he just blindly ignored them and let himself to fall for the tanned male more and more. Last night, Kyungsoo caught the male was on a date with someone he recognised as one of the younger trainees in the company.

 

Chanyeol felt happy, to be honest when he knew about this. He was glad Jongin will never stop him from giving up on Kyungsoo. However, he couldn’t deny the anger bubbling up inside him. If beating up people is not a crime, Chanyeol will be on his way to wherever the dancer is and beat the life out of him. It broke him to see Kyungsoo’s tears because of the guy.

 

When they finished their drinks, they headed out to the busy streets of Myeondong. It may be midnight already but since it was Friday night, the streets were full with street performers. They stopped at any performers that caught their attention. Chanyeol tried to joke, saying Kyungsoo could recruit anyone who has potential by doing an impromptu street casting, but Kyungsoo just weakly smiled. Feeling frustrated, he stopped at an empty spot. Since he brought Mathilda along with him (he had no idea why he grabbed his guitar before going out of the car but now he was glad he brought it), he will try to make Kyungsoo smile again by singing.

 

_Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo (Yes I love you, you can always believe in me)_

_Kkumdo yeoljjeongdo da jugo shipeo (Dreams, passions, I want to give them all to you)_

_Nan geudae soweoneul irweo jugo shipeun (I’m a goddess of fortune)_

_Haengune yeoshin (That wants to make your wishes come true)_

 

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo who sang ‘soweoneul malhae bwa (tell me your wish)’ along with him. The smile was slowly creeping up on Kyungsoo’s face. It made him feel determine to bring the heart-shaped lips to smile brightly again. He was imagining himself in a scene of Dream High, a K-drama he followed back when he was in high school, where the main cast was singing and dancing to a short version of Girls Generation’s ‘Genie’.

 

By the time Chanyeol wrapped up his short and quick performance with Red Velvet’s ‘Happiness’, he got a bunch of money enough for him to buy two ice-cream cones for himself and Kyungsoo at a nearby convenience store. He didn’t expect a crowd to gather around him though. Probably it was because of his incredible voice, cute face, and adorable dance. Kyungsoo just laughed when Chanyeol voiced out his theory on him being enabled to gather a small crowd just by singing and dancing to his favourite tunes of his favourite girl groups.

 

A few weeks after that, whenever Kyungsoo came to the cafe, Chanyeol will never forget to sing at least one song for Kyungsoo. He remembered singing Shawn Mendes’s ‘Treat You Better’ and James Arthur’s ‘Can I Be Him’ when Kyungsoo said he missed Jongin. When Kyungsoo said Jongin once told him he is not that pretty but still attractive in his eyes, Chanyeol fought the urge to mentally stab Jongin with any sharp objects by singing William Singe’s version of ‘Talking Body’. Even if Baekhyun and Jongdae will say he’s totally whipped for Kyungsoo, he didn’t care.

 

What’s important to him was he managed to bring back the bright smile of Do Kyungsoo.

 

***

 

Chanyeol can tell his friends were frustrated when they knew he hasn’t properly confessed to Kyungsoo about his real feelings for the narrow-shouldered guy. Baekhyun and Jongdae kept on nagging at him to quickly confess to Kyungsoo before he loses the smaller again. Sehun wasn’t helping either since the blonde kept on bugging him to tell Kyungsoo so he can fulfil his boyfriend’s dream to go on a double date with both of them.

 

It’s not like he didn’t, at least, tried. He swore to God he tried to confess although not directly. Usually, he will try to convey his feelings by singing since it’s the only way they both will be comfortable. It’s not like it’s his fault 2AM’s ‘Can’t You Love Me’ and Monday’s ‘Be With You’ were not enough for Kyungsoo to understand what he was trying to say. He remembered performing another tune by Shawn Mendes, ‘Imagination’, when he was so frustrated for not being able to confess directly to Kyungsoo.

 

“Can! You! Snap! Out! Of! This! And! Just! Confess! Like! A! Normal! Person!”

 

Baekhyun smacked him with a punch at every exclamation mark. Chanyeol was on his mourning state since Kyungsoo was so busy with his work at the agency and he couldn’t really meet or even talk to Kyungsoo which made him totally sad. His three friends visited him since they were being a group of supportive friends for their tallest friend. It will be a lie if they didn’t want to drag Chanyeol and electrocute him to force a confession out of Chanyeol and ends his misery. If the magic like in Harry Potter is real, they will perform the Cruciatus Curse on him and torture him until he screams out the confession.

 

“I don’t know how to confess other than singing. I don’t want to confess just like that. It needs to be special.”

“Sing then. Sing it to his face. Don’t just sing it like you usually do here.”

“How?” Chanyeol whined longer. “I did okay? I did my best!”

 

Chanyeol felt himself getting sadder than before Kyungsoo told him he never wants to be part of Jongin’s life anymore. Maybe Kyungsoo didn’t have the same feeling as he does. Maybe the smaller only saw him as a friend and not more. That’s why he never received more than two thumbs up after he sang his confession song. The fact just made him want to smack his head on the table more and more.

 

“I GOT IT!”

 

The whole cafe was shocked by Jongdae’s sudden scream. Realising how he made everybody nearly got a heart attack and endangered the lives of everyone, Jongdae bowed 90 degrees before turning back to his friends.

 

“You composed before right?” Jongdae asked Chanyeol excitedly.

“Yeah...? A bit though.” Chanyeol answered.

“It doesn’t matter!” Jongdae shrugged. “All you need to do is compose a song and sing it to Kyungsoo!”

 

Baekhyun looked at him with an impressed look, feeling proud of his best friend for giving a brilliant plan.

 

“But I don’t know if it will be good enough for Kyungsoo...” Chanyeol pouted.

“It doesn’t need to be perfect.” Baekhyun gently patted Chanyeol’s shoulder. “As long as you manage to deliver your feelings through the song, it will be enough.”

 

Jongdae’s plan kept repeating on his head when he went home that night. It’s a good idea, to be honest. He’s not good in constructing sentences when it comes to confessions. He realised he never confessed to someone by other methods than singing. He recalled the memories of sleepless nights composing for the girls he liked back in high school.

 

He decided to follow Jongdae’s plan.

 

***

 

**chanyeol**

soo?

_12.40pm_

**soo ^^**

hey

sorry for the late reply

was in practice session w/ my girls

what’s up? :)

_1.30pm_

 

**chanyeol**

it’s okay ;)

are you free tonight?

_1.31pm_

 

**soo ^^**

practice ends at 8pm

_1.32pm_

 

**chanyeol**

oh, cool

can you come to the place i sang genie the other day?

say around 9?

_1.33pm_

 

**soo ^^**

sure!

i’ll see you tonight then :D

gtg

5 mins break is over

see you l8r!

_1.35pm_

 

“BAEKHYUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Chanyeol immediately screamed to Baekhyun as soon as the smaller picked up his call.

“What the fuck, Park? You want me to be deaf or something?”

“BAEKHYUN!!! I’M GONNA DO IT TONIGHT!”

 

Suddenly, the other end of the line became really, really quiet. Chanyeol was puzzled. He thought the call was cut. But when he looked at the screen, the call was still connected.

 

“Baekhyun?”

“OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!”

 

Within 15 minutes later, his friends (Baekhyun and Sehun only since Jongdae have to teach a group of middle school students to play the piano but Baekhyun promised his best friend to give him the live footage tonight) sprinted into the Park’s residence. Thankfully, nobody was home since Chanyeol’s parents were at Viva Polo and Yoora was on field duty somewhere in Incheon.

 

“Oh my God. My son is finally growing some balls!” Baekhyun ‘tearfully’ said while hugging Chanyeol.

“Does this automatically making him my son too?” Sehun looked horrified.

 

Baekhyun elbowed Sehun, making his taller boyfriend stay silent and focused on the star of the night. The brunette began to look for clothes inside Chanyeol’s wardrobe. Since most of the clothes consisted of hoodies, tees and maybe a few shirts here and there, Baekhyun decided to pick a navy blue cardigan and pairing it with a white tee and khaki pants.

 

“Why are we getting ready this early? I’m going to go meet him at 9. It’s only 2 now.”

“Buddy, you need a total makeover for this historical moment.”

“Baekhyun, I’m just going to confess to him and sing a song. Not asking him to marry me.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“But still! If someone decided to record this moment and makes it go viral worldwide, your style needs to be on point! I don’t want people to see my best friend like a hobo!”

“Are you saying this whole time you know me, I looked like a hobo, Byun?”

 

Baekhyun just ignored Chanyeol and placed the chosen outfit carefully on Chanyeol’s bed as if it was made out of pearls and diamonds. After that, Baekhyun pulled Sehun out of the house, telling Chanyeol they will come back around 7 pm to get his hair done.

 

When the couple was out of his house, he took the remaining hours to practice his self-composed song and pray Kyungsoo will love it as much as he does and while he’s doing that, he should calm his rapid heartbeat at the same time.

 

He needs to be calm.

 

***

 

“I AM FUCKING NERVOUS!”

 

Chanyeol felt a slap at the back of his head after he said that. He looked at Baekhyun through the rear-view mirror. Baekhyun just gave him a mocking smile as if he’s not sorry at all after slapping his head.

 

“Chill. You’re just going to confess to him and sing him a song. Not asking him to marry you.” Baekhyun repeated his own words which made him more annoyed.

“NOT HELPING!”

“Jesus Christ, focus on the fucking road. You’ll kill yourself before you get to kiss your boy’s lips.” Sehun groaned.

 

Chanyeol muttered his apology and turned his attention to the road again. He didn’t mean to snap at Baekhyun. He’s just too nervous thinking about what could happen later. He felt like passing out when he started to drive just now. When he saw the bustling streets of Hongdae, he began to feel nauseated. He knew if he turns back and never thinks about doing this again and blocks Kyungsoo completely out of his life, Baekhyun will flip and Sehun will shove him off the car and don’t let him start with what Jongdae could do to him.

 

After they arrived, they walked towards the place where Chanyeol used to perform Genie the other night. He’s in luck because the spot was still empty. He settled in there quickly and began to prepare for his big performance. Sehun and Baekhyun took the space beside him.

 

“Say hi to the camera, Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun said behind the phone.

“Oh, God. Please tell me you’re not doing live broadcasting.” Chanyeol wailed exasperatingly.

“Nah, just recording a video. You think I will just keep this moment in my memory? No way, buddy. This will be in my phone memory as well!”

 

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes but, to be honest, it’s a good idea to record this moment. If it has a positive ending, he will ask Baekhyun to send the video to him. If it’s the opposite, he might burn Baekhyun’s phone.

 

His phone pinged. When he looked at his phone, he was having a minor breathing problem.

 

**soo ^^**

hey

i just arrived

wya?

_8.56pm_

 

**chanyeol**

i’m here alr

_8.56pm_

 

“He’s here! He’s here! He’s here!” Chanyeol slapped Sehun multiple times.

“I heard you the first time, Park Chanyeol.” Sehun flicked his forehead.

“OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! What should we do?” Baekhyun was panicking without changing the angle of his video.

 

Chanyeol shoved his friends a little far from his side but still signalling them to stay close to him. When he saw Kyungsoo slowly walking towards him, he turned a little bright even though his heart was threatening to jump out of his body.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol maintained his bright smile without replying to Kyungsoo’s greeting. He took a deep breath before plucking the first note of the song he wrote for Kyungsoo. Closing his eyes, he sang the first line.

 

 _Hello angel geurim gata_ _(Hello angel, you’re like a painting)_

 _H_ _aneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo_ _(You’re all I see when I look to the skies)_

 _City street lights buri kkeojigo_ _(City street lights, even if the lights go out)_

 _D_ _ari sarajeodo nuni bushin geon_ _(And the moon disappears, it’s bright because)_

 _H_ _aneuri tteoreoteurin byeol_ _(I have a star that fell from the skies)_

 _Geuge baro neonikka_ _(And it’s you)_

 

As soon as he opened his eyes, his whole surrounding was not as packed as before. The people around him including Sehun and Baekhyun disappeared. The only person remained there was Kyungsoo. He looked straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes and continued to the rap verse.

 

 _Useumi nawa waenji maeil bam_ _(I keep laughing for some reason every night)_

 _N_ _uneul gamado jami an wa_ _(Even when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep)_

 _N_ _i saenggage tto bameul sae na_ _(I spend the entire night with thoughts of you)_

 _B_ _innaneun ni misoga sum shwige hae nal_ _(Your sparkling smile lets me breathe)_

 _Amado neon neon_ _(Probably you, you)_

 _D_ _eung dwieda nalgaereul sumgimyeo jinaelkkeol_ _(I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back)_

 _Yeah nuga bwado neon namane cheonsa_ _(Anyone can tell you’re my angel)_

 _N_ _eowa hamkkemyeon naragal su isseo na_ _(I can fly as long as I’m with you)_

 

He took another deep breath before singing the next verse, praying Kyungsoo will understand the meaning behind the lyrics.

 

 _Neoyege jeo haneureun modeun geoseul da jugo_ _(The sky gave you everything)_

 _N_ _ayege i sesangeun neoreul jun geoya_ _(And this world gave me you)_

 _N_ _ae gyeote neoreul dugo_ _(I want to keep you by my side)_

 _H_ _aneullo mot domanggage_ _(So you can’t fly back into the sky)_

 _N_ _eoreul jaba dullae neoreul gadweo dullae_ _(Hold you down, keep you with me)_

 _Neol ana julkke_ _(Hug you)_

 

Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo got tears in his eyes. He didn’t know if it’s a positive or negative reaction, therefore he kept on singing. He tried to sing his heart out as much as he can. He wanted Kyungsoo to feel everything he sang and know that Chanyeol means every single word of them.

 

He truly wants to hold Kyungsoo and stay by his side. He wanted to promise to Kyungsoo he will be always with him and he’d do anything if it meant this could be forever. He wants Kyungsoo to know he will protect Kyungsoo so that his heart won’t be hurt.

 

He really wanted Kyungsoo to stay.

 

“Geuge baro neonikka.” He ended the song without tearing his eyes off Kyungsoo.

 

At that moment, everything came back to him. The crowd slowly appeared in front of him. They gave Chanyeol an earsplitting cheer. He can see Sehun held his ugly and badly crying boyfriend, who miraculously still holding his phone at the same angle.

 

His Kyungsoo was, of course, crying beautifully.

 

Ignoring everyone, Chanyeol walked slowly towards Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi.” Chanyeol cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo hiccupped.

 

Chanyeol gently wiped Kyungsoo’s tears. At that moment, Kyungsoo took one of Chanyeol’s hands and placed it on his chest.

 

“Please tell me I’m not feeling this by myself.”

“You’re not alone, Soo. Mine too.” Chanyeol rested his forehead on Kyungsoo’s.

“Tell me the truth behind the lyrics before I throw myself to the traffic for embarrassing myself for thinking you sing it for me.”

 

More tears dropped from Kyungsoo’s beautiful doe eyes. Chanyeol made a daring move by giving Kyungsoo a peck on his lips, trying to calm the smaller.

 

“It’s really for you, love.” Chanyeol pecked Kyungsoo’s lips again. “This song is for you, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo immediately buried his face on Chanyeol’s chest, bursting into another pool of tears. Collecting the smaller in his arms, Chanyeol patiently waited for his response. When Kyungsoo looked up to him again, Chanyeol felt like he’s facing God’s Angel himself. He pushed Kyungsoo’s hair to the back before giving a kiss on his forehead.

 

“When?”

“I don’t know when it exactly bloomed. But I think it was there since the day you told me about your anxiety.”

“That long?” Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide. “All this while? Even when I told you I like Jongin?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. The smaller in his arms looked at him unbelievably.

 

“Stupid. Idiot.” Kyungsoo smacked Chanyeol’s chest weakly at every word. “Give me a hug.”

 

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo closer to his body even though there was no more space between them. They ignored all the catcalls and whoop around them and just enjoyed each other’s warmth.

 

***

 

“You owe me a lot of kisses, Park Chanyeol.”

“Soo, I will kiss you every single day of my life until I get tired with your lips.”

“Will you get tired of my lips?”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay! You finished reading this! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please give some thoughts on this, so I can fix my future writings! Thank you! :)
> 
> /throws lots of hearteu, xoxo, chansoofetti, jellybeans & vanilla cupcakes/
> 
> Please don't forget to read and send lots of love to other fics for this fest too!


End file.
